A Change In The Weather
by TheLyricsAreMyStory
Summary: Carla Connor finally decides to leave the past behind in Weatherfield and move on to what she thinks is a 'quiet little farm', but she's in for a few surprises when she moves to Emmerdale.
1. New Beginnings

_**So this is a completely new idea I had, I have never done a crossover fic before but thought it might be interesting to try it, as if Carla moved to Emmerdale after leaving Weatherfield. Let me know what you think and if I should continue xx**_

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Had someone given me a reason to turn back, and I probably would have. But I had nothing, I had nothing that was holding me to Weatherfield, not anymore. Nick had left me, not that I blamed him in the slightest, what I did was cruel and betraying. I had sold the factory, besides, my passion for flirting with clients and screaming at knicker stitchers has slowly died over the past few years. It was a street full of bad memories. I was the rainy cloud in Weatherfield, I was what put the 'weather' in the title.

Without expressing further vanity, I knew it would feel empty without me; I had made my mark on the cobbles without a doubt. But it was time to move on. It was time to leave the love loss, gunshots, fire, hatred, alcoholism, gambling and my new found family behind. As much as it hurt, I had to move on and if I couldn't stomach Devon without Nick, I was going to try somewhere a little closer to home. Somewhere where I would never have imagined myself, Carla Connor, setting up and living a life. But I was tired of the heels and the stylish clothes and the reputation I had to constantly upkeep. I wanted to start a fresh and so today was the first day of the rest of my life.

"Is this it?" I ask my brother, Aidan, as we round a corner into a small village.

"Yep, we're here." He tells me, turning to glance at where I was hesitantly biting my lip in the passenger seat. "Emmerdale farm."

"This is big, you know?" I virtually whisper, my eyes darting around the rural square, the cobbles on the houses rather than the streets. It was like a completely transverse world in comparison to what I was used to.

"You want me to help you with your stuff?" He offers, as I tilt my head backwards, examining the large suitcases that were nestled upon the back seats of the car, followed by the ones in the boot. I had brought only my clothes and essential items. The furniture I had left behind; I had the money from my flat and the factory, which was a very substantial amount in which I had already deposited some of on one of the new flats that had been renovated here. The rest I had to settle in and begin decorating.

"I hadn't given this much thought." I sigh, bewildered at the fact I was actually here. "I took the money I had and left, as if it was some sort of adventure... I don't even have a job lined up."

"Carla, you owned a factory." He reminds me. "You'll find a job in no time with that experience."

"Yeah... Suppose." I nod, and he opens his door abruptly, progressing to unpack the car before I change my mind. I take a deep breath before opening my own, stepping out onto the ground beneath me. The scent of freshly mown grass and Sunday dinner from the local pub fills my sinuses. It was scary, but exciting.

"So this is the part where we say goodbye..." Aidan mutters, as soon as my suitcases were unloaded from the car and resting outside the door of my new flat.

"It's hardly goodbye Aidan." My voice cracks as I say the words, because I suddenly felt so alone. Michelle always told me I didn't need a safety net, but I had never actually tried living without one, not for a very long time anyway.

"I'll come and visit." He nods. "Once you've settled in, I'll bring all the family over."

"Give me some warning first though." I force a smile. "I might be milking a cow or harvesting a field."

"Yeah right." He laughs, tears brewing in his eyes and we stare at one another for a few seconds before he wraps me in a hug. It feels like eternity, it feels as if I was about to lose all my security, the security I so desperately needed but would never admit to. But I had to be strong, this was what I needed now. "Take care of yourself."

"Don't I always?" I whisper, as he pulls away, squeezing my hand and staring at me one more time before disappearing from view. I stand, leant up against the flat door, breathing deeply as I try to regain myself after the teary goodbye.

"Alright?" I hear a sudden voice and jolt back to my senses. My head turns sharply to where a bloke is stood on the steps, hands safely tucked inside his jacket pockets.

"Uh... Yeah, thanks." I cough slightly, turning to open the door.

"You need any help with that?" He points to the suitcases and I pause, key in the lock. Was I being hit on already? Surely not, this man was a lot younger than me, and definitely not my type.

"I'm good thanks." I shrug him off, I was doing well at making friends; the first person I've engaged with and I'm already being a cow. "...I suppose, you could lug a few of them inside if you have the time."

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." He shoots me a smile as I push the door open, the smell of fresh paint knocks me back. It was fairly small, but contained everything I needed. "Carla, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask him.

"I live in the flat below, I heard there was a new tenant moving in." He informs me, before holding out his hand for me to shake. "Robert Sugden."

"Can't say I get on particularly well with Robert's." I bite my lip, referring to both my brother, and the chef I slept with behind Nick's back. "But maybe you can change that."

"Yeah well, anything you need, you know where I am." He offers. "My boyfriend Aaron is over a lot of the time, so we'll try and... Keep the noise down, if you get what I mean. I don't know how sound proof these ceilings and walls are."

"Boyfriend?" I raise an eyebrow. "Didn't click straight away, I won't lie."

"Hoping you were in with a chance were you?" He winks and I crack a smile. "See you around." He says, before nodding curtly and leaving me in peace. He seemed nice enough; not like the cheating, murdering, psycho's I was used to...

* * *

I open the door to The Woolpack hesitantly, my ears filling with joyous chatter as I enter the room. There was no sign of Robert, so I would have to try and socialise with someone else, or drink alone.

"Red wine please?" I ask the woman behind the bar. She looked a similar age to me, with wavy brown hair and a kind smile on her face.

"Glass or bottle?" She asks me.

"Oh glass." I assure her. "Wouldn't want to be making any rash impressions on my first day."

"You new here then?" She questions, handing me my drink across the bar, which I sip momentarily after giving her the money.

"Just moved in." I nod, pointing in the direction my flat was. "Up there."

"Oh, Rakesh's new flats?" She recalls.

"Yeah that's his name I think." I reply. "Lovely man over the phone."

"Yeah well he meddled with the DNA results of his grandchild and covered up his son's hit and run, but yeah he can be alright." She shrugs, as I give her a wary look. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this... Chas Dingle, owner of this establishment here."

"Carla Connor." I return. "And trust me, don't worry about dragging up people's pasts, I could top them all with my own."

"Not too sure about that." She grins. "You haven't heard mine yet."

"Mum have you seen my phone?" A dark haired guy appears behind her, with a sulky expression but pretty eyes.

"Oh good to see you too." Chas turns to him. "Have you checked down the sofa Aaron?"

"Well obviously." He rolls his eyes.

"Aaron?" I pipe up, and he gives me a weird look. I suddenly feel completely stupid. "Sorry it's just... Someone mentioned you earlier... Uh, Robert?"

"So?" Aaron shrugs and I close my mouth abruptly.

"Well it's just... I've moved into his block, he said you stopped round there sometimes." I force myself to release some more words and he gives a small nod.

"Yeah well, that's me I guess." He mutters, before disappearing.

"He can be lovely when you get to know him." Chas voices, hesitantly, as I trace my finger around the rim of my wine glass. "He's a man of few words my Aaron, not good with new people either... But he's had a rough time recently, don't take it personally."

"Oh I never do." I assure her, glancing behind the bar. "I'm not fishing for a job or anything when I say this, bar work isn't really my style... But I'm gonna need something. I've been owning a factory since 2007 and I've only just sold it before moving here. I don't suppose you have any idea of places I could check out, do you?"

"If you're looking for something business like, you ought to try Sharma and Sharma. It's a factory just outside the village, or you could try Home Farm but I mean, that's mainly a family business. If there's nothing around here I'm sure there's places in Hotten though, it's a nearby town." Chas explains. "Then again if you did ever change your mind about bar work, I'm sure I could give you a few shifts here if you're desperate."

"That made a whole load of sense." I narrow my eyes but smile at her all the same. "I'm sure I'll find something, I mean-"

"Chas? You couldn't have Noah and Moses for a bit could you?" A female voice interrupts me, as a blonde woman holding a push chair comes into my vision, followed by a young boy.

"I can look after myself, I'm not a kid." The boy folds his arms over his chest.

"Uh, I think you'll find you are." She points out, before turning back to Chas pleadingly.

"Carla, this is Charity, my cousin." Chas informs me and I flash her a warm smile, which she is quick to ignore.

"Please, just for an hour or two." She persists. "I've got some business to sort with Cain."

"And by business you mean, winding Moira up?" She assumes.

"No!" Charity retaliates. "I mean... Well if that is thrown into the mix then it can't be helped but-"

"I'm working, can't you see that?" Chas cuts her off before signing reluctantly. "Fine, Noah go watch telly in the back room, but don't disturb Aaron, he's not in a good mood today."

"When is he ever?" Charity mutters.

"You want me to accommodate your kids or what?" Chas retaliates, taking the baby that Charity passes her without hesitation.

"Thanks, I owe you." She blows her a kiss before heading off, squeezing my arm briefly before leaving. "Nice to meet you Carly."

"Carla." I correct her, but she was already gone. "You're related to some... Interesting people."

"No, don't even get me started on my family." She shakes her head. "That's a story for another time, when I have a spare few months to tell it."

"Oh well then I guess I'll leave my personal life for now then." I scoff and she laughs at this. "I thought I was coming to somewhere carefree and deserted."

"You clearly didn't check the tourist info before you arrived then." Chas raises her eyebrows. "It might look like a quiet little farm, but that's about the extent of it. You're in for a rocky ride, I assure you that."


	2. Finding Noah

**Chapter 2: Finding Noah**

"Yeah it's... Different." I explain over the phone as a fist starts to hammer on the door.

"I'm not surprised." Michelle laughs. "You got it on with any of the farmers yet?"

"Give me some credit, I've been here a day!" I retort, as the knocking persists. "Look Chelle I'm gonna have to go before my door comes off its hinges."

"Oh... Alright, well I'll speak to you soon then." She tells me. "Love you."

"Love you too babe, bye." I hang up, chucking my phone down on the side unit before storming over to the front door. "OI!" I yell, pulling it open and coming face to face with the boy who had been in the pub yesterday; Noah, as I remembered. "What the hell do you want?"

"You got any cereal?" He asks me, casually and I give him a look.

"Do I look like the type of woman who eats cereal?" I glare at him. "What are you doing hammering on my door at nine in the morning?"

"I've been deprived of food." He tells me. "I'm starving."

"Don't try playing the homeless card with me young man, I saw you with your mother yesterday." I remind him. "How do you even know where I live?"

"Auntie Chas said you moved in here." He shrugs. "I took Aaron's key to the front door to get up here."

"To get some cereal?" I frown.

"Bacon butty, if you're offering." He grins.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I point out, indicating to his school uniform.

"What and you never skipped school?" Noah raises his eyebrows.

"Trust me sweetheart, my life is nothing to go by." I smile, closing the door behind me as I step outside. "I'm no role model. Come on, we can go to that cafe up the road."

* * *

"This isn't the cafe." Noah argues, as I guide him through the front door to the Woolpack.

"Noah, where the hell have you been?" Chas suddenly speaks up when she sees us enter. "The school has been on the phone to your mother, she's worried sick."

"Oh great..." He mutters.

"Just wait until she gets hold of you." She sighs, finally turning to engage with me. "What's your role in this?"

"She told me she was taking me to the cafe." He retorts, glaring at me.

"He turned up at my flat, banging on the door and asking for cereal." I inform her. "Thought it would be best to bring him back here... I don't know where... What's her name lives."

"Butlers farm." Chas tells me, as if I was going to be aware of where this was. "Well I'm glad you did, thank you. He's always getting into trouble like this."

"Reminds me of my brother when he was little." I reminisce. "...He's now in prison for murder... So this is why you shouldn't skip school."

"I'm not feeling very well." He begs Chas and she rolls her eyes before handing him an orange juice.

"Yeah well I'll ring Charity now, see what she makes of this." She tells him, before pulling her phone out. "Hi, yeah I've got him..."

"You're a lot less cool than I thought." Noah grimaces, sipping his orange juice and giving me the evils over the rim of his glass.

"Ah, you don't know me properly yet." I scoff. "You'll thank me one day."

"Marlon!" Chas suddenly yells after hanging up the phone, and a tall lanky man appears from the back, wearing a chef hat and looking flustered. "Can you hold the fort here whilst I take Noah up to the garage?"

"Not really, no." He pulls a face. "Vic's off with Adam today so I'm running the kitchen by myself."

"Yes, I can see the orderly queue of punters waiting for their cottage pie on a Monday morning." She says sarcastically. "Look at them, they're queuing outside the door!"

"I have carrots to peel." He persists.

"Well I can take him to the garage if you want me to?" I offer, peering around the room. It was pretty much empty, which was expected at this time, with only an old man on a mobility scooter sipping a pint of bitter in the corner.

"I've already asked you to do enough." She sighs.

"You haven't asked me to do anything." I remind her. "I think I saw the garage, it's just up there, right?"

"Dingle and Dingle? Yeah that's the one." She nods. "Noah will show you, won't you?"

"I need a wee." He persists.

"Well tough, you can go when your mother has got hold of you." Chas orders. "Go on, off you go."

I lead Noah out of the Woolpack and he trudges up the path, slightly in front of me.

"Why can't I just go back to school?" He asks me, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Oh so now you want to." I raise my eyebrows. "Well then maybe you shouldn't have-"

"NOAH DINGLE!" I hear the distinctive voice from yesterday, as the blonde woman storms out of the garage driveway. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oi!" A man shouts from the garage, where he was working on a car, whilst a younger woman leant up against it drinking tea. "You're supposed to be holding this open for me! Debbie, put that down and help me."

"I was only going on an adventure." Noah shrugs.

"Don't be too hard on him." I sympathise and she gives me a look. "We've all done it haven't we?"

"Teaching me how to look after my own kid now, are you?" She snaps, which offends me slightly. She reminded me vaguely of Tracy, constantly on at me for how she was such a terrific mother to Amy, but everyone knew it was untrue. Then again, I couldn't judge Charity when I hardly knew her, she just seemed very stressed out.

"No, I was just saying..." I hold my hands up, refraining from kicking off. Usually when people spoke to me like that, I'd get my claws out, but I was trying my best to control that.

"Cara, is it?" She guesses.

"Carla." I correct her, as I had done yesterday. "Carla Connor."

"Charity." She holds her hand out reluctantly and I shake it.

"Ironically, she doesn't give anything to charity." The man appears behind her and she glares at him.

"This is Cain, my ex, Chas' brother." She tells me.

"Chas' brother... But... You're Chas' cousin... You're saying you were..." I frown.

"Yeah, so?" She places her hands on her hips.

"I honestly wouldn't bother going into it." Cain shakes his head. "It's a mess and a half."

"No trust me... I'm the last to judge on... Relationships with distant cousins." I shrug.

"Yeah well it's more complicated than that." Charity explains. "Long story, little time."

"You have a big family." I continue, eyeing up the woman walking over to us.

"So you're the one who stopped Noah from escaping the wrath of my mum?" She asks me and I nod, shortly, confused as to how Charity was her mum, as well as Noah and the baby I had seen yesterday. "Well, thanks I guess." She smiles. "Debbie. Haven't seen you around."

"Yeah well I'm new here." I inform them. "I'm staying in the new block of flats, which subsequently is where Noah found me."

"Noah!" Charity scolds. "How dare you-"

"Oh no it's fine, honestly." I assure her. "He's promised it won't happen again."

"Do you have children?" Debbie asks me and I stop shortly.

"Uh... No." I force a smile and she nods in acceptance.

"Look this is a lovely little meet and greet but is someone gonna help me with this engine or not?" Cain suddenly demands and I take that as my cue to leave, waving them off before heading back down the path, to find a job.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading, I have some ideas in mind for Charity fans. Please leave a review!xx**_


	3. A Stroke Of Luck

**Chapter 3: A Stroke Of Luck**

"Scuse me, you can't just waltz in here like you own the place." A woman with a thick Geordie accent stops me as I enter 'Sharma and Sharma's'.

"Well, I might be soon." I shrug. "I have the power to take over businesses."

"Ey?" She frowns, whilst packing chocolate into boxes.

"Mr Sharma in?" I ignore her and an older woman points towards the office, where a man was stood with his arms folded outside, staring straight at me.

"That's me." He beckons and I strut towards him, my heels (which had been impeccably hard to walk here in) clacked against the cold tiles as I do so. "You here for business or pleasure?"

"Let's start with business." I hold out my hand and he shakes it, looking me up and down with a smirk on his face.

"So go on then." He closes the door behind him and I eye up the woman sat at a nearby desk. She was pretty, with short black hair and a pouty expression. "Jai Sharma, owner of this factory. This is my sister Priya."

"Hello." She says, bluntly. She didn't look like the kind of woman who I would easily get on with; high maintenance. She also didn't look like the kind of person I would have thought would be living on Emmerdale farm. Maybe it wasn't all checked shirts and pitch forks after all. "Why is she here?"

"That's what I was about to ask her." Jai responds. "After I've got your name."

"Sorry uh, Carla Connor." I inform him. "I'll cut to the chase; I'm new to the village and I was wondering whether there were any job availability's?"

"You?" Priya raises her eyebrows, judging me in a fashion I didn't like.

"Ah well you've come just in time then." He claps his hands. "Laurel is about to go on maternity leave. You can trial her job whilst she's away, I'll see whether you're up to a permanent position."

"Really? That easy?" I crack a laugh and he narrows his eyes. "You don't want to know about my past experiences or anything?"

"I can't really imagine you need much to pack chocolate." He frowns and a wave of embarrassment washes over me.

"Ey? Oh God no... Uh..." I stammer. "Chocolate packing? No... I thought you meant a job here... In the office."

"Toddle on love, there's nothing for you here." Priya scoffs, without meeting my gaze.

"I owned a factory; Underworld, in Weatherfield." I explain. "I've just sold it in order to move here, but-"

"Like I said, sorry." Priya interrupts me and I ignore her, directing my speech at Jai.

"I thought you were the owner here." I point at him and he shrugs.

"She's right." He sighs. "We've got my dad working here as well, senior staff is overflowing as it is."

"Right ok." I nod, trying to conceal my disappointment. "No I understand, completely."

"But if you wanted to go for a drink sometime then I'm sure there's slots available for that." He says, smoothly.

"Yeah, _many_ slots available." Priya mutters.

"Uh... Yeah, I'll see on that one." I knock him back gently, before offering them a smile and leaving.

"Ahh, didn't work out then." The woman from when I entered pipes up as I pass her station. "Oh well, I hear the bins need emptying outside the pub, maybe that's more up your street."

"What's your problem?" I snap at her and she glares at me forcefully, willing me to start on her. But I don't, instead I turn on my heel and swing the front door to the factory shut behind me.

* * *

"Red wine please, Chas." I enter the Woolpack, leaning up against the bar.

"Oh dear, bad day?" She assumes, pouring out my drink. "Penny for them?"

"Looks like I'm not gonna have any pennies to give away at this rate." I sigh and she narrows her eyes as I hand her a five pound note.

"Oh no, this is on the house." She tells me.

"I didn't mean..." I stop short. "I wasn't trying to get out of buying my drink when I said that."

"I know!" She laughs, as I retract my hand from where it was hovering in mid-air. "It's as a thanks for earlier."

"Oh it was no problem." I shrug her off. "But thank you."

"Yeah and I'm sure Charity will be willing to buy you the next one." Chas raises her voice to where her cousin was sat at the opposite end of the bar, staring down into her drink. "Face like a wet weekend all night, she's had."

"Haven't we all?" I force a smile and she studies me for a few seconds.

"So come on then, what's getting you down?" She asks me.

"Tried asking Jai for a job earlier, but there was nothing going." I mumble. "Well, except packing chocolate... But I mean... I sound like such a snob. I said I would have a fresh start and all this but it's as if I'm just trying to set up my old life elsewhere."

"Hey it's not too bad, working in that factory." Chas points out. "I used to do it, now look at me. You get to natter away and get free testers when Jai is in a good mood."

"I never really liked chocolate." I pull a face. "I had a massive craving for it when I was pregnant, mind."

"You have a kid?" She frowns and I close my eyes briefly when I realised what I had said. I wasn't used to everyone not knowing.

"...No." I gulp and meet her gaze. She knew exactly what I meant, and gives me a sympathetic glance before diverting the subject.

"So did you try jobs in town?" She continues, as if nothing had happened and this sets me at ease.

"Yeah but there wasn't anything going there either." I sigh. "I felt so desperate and needy... I'm just not used to it."

"Well like I said, I could sort you some shifts out here." Chas offers again and I look at her gratefully, debating it before my thoughts are interrupted.

"You're looking for a job?" Charity asks me, moving closer and coming to join the two of us.

"Yeah but I'm not really sure garage work is my thing." I hold my hands up.

"Well that's good because I don't work there." She scoffs. "I own a haulage business, you say you have experience?"

"Not with driving lorries, no." I laugh.

"No, office work!" She retorts.

"Oh... Yeah, I owned a factory for years... Why?" I frown, suddenly inquisitive.

"I'm snowed under, with the kids as well, I need time to look after them. Moses is still a baby and you've seen what Noah is like." She almost sounds relieved. "I got out of prison a few months back and it kind of went down the pan. I was planning on selling the business because I couldn't get back on my feet, I tried to look for someone to help me out but no one had the experience; you know, talking to clients, filling out paperwork..."

"Yeah well trust me, I've had years of practice at that." I assure her.

"So you're interested then?" She raises her eyebrows and I look at Chas for confirmation.

"Uh, yeah I mean... Of course." I stammer, trying to control my surprise at her sudden offer. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I first anticipated. "When can I start?"

"I'll trial you starting tomorrow." She takes a sip of her drink. "If you can help me lift this business off the ground then the job is yours."

"I won't let you down." I shake the hand she's holding out warmly to me.

"Good." She beams. "Maybe I'd better buy you that drink after all."

* * *

 _ **Thank you! Please leave a review xx**_


	4. Legality

**Chapter 4:**

"Morning." I knock briefly before entering the building I had been directed to.

"Didn't run whilst you could then?" Charity asks me, without looking up from her desk.

"I need the job." I tell her, closing the door. "Look at me; sounding all desperate. Wouldn't have got that in Weatherfield."

"Yeah well, I need you." She mutters, unenthusiastically. "Know anything about data processing?"

"Enough." I place my bag down and she eyes me up curiously.

"So what made you sell?" She looks at me inquisitively.

"I didn't think this was a job in interrogation." I point out and she puts her pen down, leaning on her elbow.

"Well how do I know you're not a serial killer before I hire you?" She lets out a slight laugh, although sounds almost serious.

"You'll have to trust me on that one." I sigh. "Marrying them on the other hand."

"Pity, thought we could exchange tips." She mutters.

"...Ey?" I narrow my eyes.

"What do you think I was locked up for?" She questions, a smile fracturing her expression. "Joking..."

"Talk to me about prison cells and that's something I can engage in." I shrug, sitting down by the other desk.

"Oh yeah?" She looks interested now. "Come on then, enlighten me."

"Well we're not gonna get any work done then." I grin.

"Oh well." She shrugs. "Work's overrated anyway."

* * *

"So that was the extent of my productive day." I shrug, Chas' eyes glistening as she pours out a pint for another customer. "How about you?"

"Ah you know, some people I want to kill... Some people I want to kiss... And my son being his usual charming self." She grins. "He's had a tough time, you know? I think he's just getting back on to his feet-"

"Can I get you a drink?" A bloke appears next to me, he was tall with dark hair and stubble, a cheeky expression on his face.

"I've got one..." I point to my almost full glass of wine.

"Well then let me reimburse you for that one?" He asks and I exchange a look with Chas.

"Ross don't you have anything better to do?" She narrows her eyes at him.

"Than drink with a pretty lady?" He winks at me.

"Ah well cheers." Chas mutters under her breath and I have to hold back a laugh.

"No offence love but you're young enough to be my son." I flash him a smile.

"Hardly." He eyes me up and down. "Anyway as long as I'm not your son, it's still legal."

"Legality isn't what stops me from jumping in bed with blokes." I point out.

"Really?" Chas raises her eyebrows and I give her a look.

"If you knew my ex husbands, you would understand." I tell her.

"So let me get this straight." Ross interrupts us. "You're actually turning me down?"

"...No." I lick my lips indecisively. "I'm just saying that I have a drink thank you. You can buy me a packet of nuts though, if you're offering."

"...You like nuts, do you?" He grins, his eyes glistening. I could tell he was a bad boy and that was why I was attracted to him, not that I should be in the slightest. But it felt exciting, it felt as if I was slotting in here well. For once, I actually felt accepted.

* * *

"So you live here with your parents?" I raise my eyebrows, pacing around the living room of Ross' house as he fills my wine glass.

"Well yeah..." He shrugs. "But I mean... I'm allowed to stay up past bedtime."

"Oh are you now?" I crack a laugh, sipping my wine slowly as I study him.

"Well, I used to live with my ex girlfriend." He explains. "But then... She left me after finding out I shot her... Cousins boyfriend."

"Debbie?" I frown, avoiding the fact that he had just told me he attempted to murder someone. It was a typical CV for men I tended to fall for. "As in, Chas' niece Debbie? Then how come she wasn't mad at you in the pub?"

"Because..." He steps closer to me, entwining his fingers around the glass I was holding and placing it on the side table. "No one can stay mad at me for long."

"Is that right?" My eyes scan his face, as he raises a thumb to my lips, pressing it against them gently. "You know, I don't sleep with little boys your age until I'm drunk enough to use it as an excuse."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He whispers, and his words are seductive as they fall off his tongue. "And I can assure you, I'm not a little boy, sweetheart. Besides, I think you're drunk enough already..."

"Prove it to me then." I dare him, and he flicks his tongue against his lips briefly before leaning in, his body warm against mine. I connect with him, our lips colliding, becoming heated quickly. One hand cups my face, the other runs itself down my back, teasing itself on the hem of my black jeans as I fall into his embrace.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's short, please leave a review!x**_


	5. Secrets Spill

**Chapter 5: Secrets Spill**

"No way!" I hear a familiar voice and stop in my tracks, turning to see Chas with her arms folded on the door step of the Woolpack. "You didn't..."

"Shut it, now." I force back a smile, my head banging as I go over to her.

"I thought you were winding him up!" She smirks. "I didn't think you were actually going through with it!"

"Yeah neither did I." I groan, leaning up against the door frame.

"Oh don't give me that." She brushes me off.

"We kissed, then had some more drinks and then... Well I don't really know what happened after that." I mutter.

"I have a pretty good idea." She grimaces at me. "Ugh, him of all people Carla!"

"Well it was a rebound from Nick, wasn't it?" I sigh. "Meaningless sex, that's all."

"Nick?" She questions.

"My husband... Well ex I suppose." I roll my eyes. "Partly the reason why I moved here."

"Oh dear." She pulls a face at me.

"That's a story for another time." I shake my head. "Look I've gotta get back, but I'll be in at lunch."

"I'll get the hangover tablets and glass of water ready then." She grins, waving me off as I walk away.

* * *

"Dirty stop out." I'm halted again as I almost reach the flat door, closing my eyes briefly.

"Robert." I address him, bluntly.

"Someone's wearing the same clothes as yesterday." He points out.

"Well maybe I just wanted to." I shrug, not in the mood for discussing my sex life with the cocky lad from next door.

"Or maybe you were out when I came round here, knocking on your door to see if your power was down as well." He raises his eyebrows.

"Probably sleeping." I excuse myself.

"It was seven thirty." He points out.

"...Well I wanted an early night." I mumble.

"Come on then, who was it?" He grins, as I try to enter the flat, but his foot gets caught in the door.

"Why should I tell you?" I frown.

"Because I'm the kindly neighbour who was deeply concerned about you when you didn't come home last night." He states, blonde hair flopping across his forehead.

"Yeah well don't be." I mutter. "I've only known you five minutes."

"Was it Sandy?" He persists, a glint in his eye.

"Who the hell is Sandy?" I sigh, placing my hands on my hips.

"The hottest bloke in the village." He laughs, which made me realise that it was blatantly a lie.

"You're like Norris you." I snap.

"Who the hell is Norris?" He retaliates, in a similar tone to my earlier question. "Fine... But I'll get it out of you eventually."

"No you won't." I practically sing, flashing him a victorious smile before closing the door in his face.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." I stress, as I open the door to Charity's office and she looks up.

"Late on the second day." She tuts. "That'll be going on your record... Rough night?"

"...You could say that." I sigh, sitting down at my desk and trying to regain my breath.

"Hold on..." She narrows her eyes, staring at me penetratingly. "You copped off!"

"Did not." I argue, a smile creeping over my face.

"You so did!" She exclaims, excitedly. "Who with? Spill."

"Don't we have work to do?" I busy myself and she folds her arms inquisitively.

"Carla Connor, who did you have sex with?" She asks, bluntly and I sigh, covering my face with my hand.

"Ross..." I mumble and there's a silence, I look up to see her face has fallen. Ok, that wasn't a good response.

"Ross Barton?" She interrogates and I nod hesitantly. "Ouch, bad move."

"See everyone keeps saying that." I bite my lip.

"Yeah that's because the last time I ended up in bed with him, I was popping a sprog out of me in prison nine months later." She informs me and my eyes widen.

"Wait... But he said he dated Debbie." I frown. "...You're saying he was in a relationship with his... Son's sister?"

"These are the things you have to get used to being round here." She warns me. "It's just all a bit iffy."

"Yeah so I can tell." I manage a cough.

"In all fairness she wasn't aware of it before they started well... Having the affair." She explains. "She only found out around the time that Pete, his brother thought he had killed him and left him in a ditch."

"...I thought Weatherfield was bad." I mutter.

"Just be wary of Ross yeah?" She checks and I let out a laugh.

"I'm not planning on marrying him." I scoff. "As I told Chas, it was one night. Nothing's gonna come of it. Plus no one is even gonna know!"

"What so you don't think he's gonna tell anyone?" She raises her eyebrows. "He'll be bragging to his brothers right now."

* * *

"Here comes the bride." Chas sings, a huge grin on her face as I enter the Woolpack. I glare at her, rubbing my head dramatically before leaning on the bar.

"What's going on?" Debbie asks, sipping her vodka and tonic.

"Oh nothing." I brush her off and she narrows her eyes at me.

"Glass of red? Or water?" Chas diverts the subject, looking warily at Debs.

"Oh red, I'm not that hungover." I mutter.

"Late night was it?" Debbie tries again, attempting to make friendly conversation.

"Nah, Charity has just been on at me about Noah's school show all morning." I groan.

"Do you pair even do any work?" She narrows her eyes at me as I accept my glass of wine off Chas. "Look why don't you speak to Jimmy about it if you're having problems?"

"Jimmy?" I frown.

"He's part owner... Well sleeping partner really." She explains. "Now converted to a stay-at-home dad, with the kids on his hands. I think he's looking to sell it, didn't mum tell you?"

"No she did not." I moan. "What so whoever this Jimmy sells to, is gonna sell to someone else... Who most likely isn't planning on staying out of the picture?"

"Suppose..." She shrugs.

"Oh great so this isn't a permanent job after all then!" I exclaim.

"I'm sure she'll keep you on as secretary or something?" Chas frets, trying to calm me down.

"Secretary?" I raise my eyebrows, grabbing my bag. "Pfft."

"Carla, wait!" Chas calls after me.

"Wait, you're Carla?" A short boy with glasses on stops me as I almost reach the door. "The one who slept with my brother?"

"Look, I'm sure you're lovely but you're not my type mate." I brush him off.

"And you're not mine." He puts, bluntly.

"Wait... You slept with Pete?" Debbie suddenly pipes up and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"No Ross." Chas corrects her.

"Chas!" I yell and she pulls a face.

"You slept with Ross?" Debbie's voice heightens in pitch.

"Oh any brother and you'd have had a problem." I snap at her.

"Planning on having be full set ey?" Chas winks at me, clearly enjoying this. "Might be a bit hard pulling him though." She points at the bloke in front of me. "He's more Aaron's style."

"Look I don't care which team you bat for, I need to go speak to this Jimmy before I'm batted out all together." I exclaim, pushing past him and exiting the pub. I had no idea where to find this 'Jimmy' but I'm sure I'd find someone who could help.

* * *

 _ **Thanks again for reading, please review and let me know what you think!xx**_


	6. A Proposition

**Chapter 6: A Proposition**

"Off to work?" A familiar voice sounds as I exit the flats and I look up to see Ross, waiting for me, leant up against the nearby fence.

"While I still have a job." I raise my voice slightly, the chilly morning air was refreshing against my face. "Don't suppose you know where I can find Jimmy do you?"

"Jimmy King?" He questions, and I shrug. "Yeah he lives in Victoria Cottage."

"And that is..." I persist.

"I'll walk you there." He offers and I sigh reluctantly. Ross Barton wasn't the person I had in mind to direct me to my destination, but I didn't feel like anyone else would be open to offers. I'd barely been here a week and I was already making my mark in the village. It wouldn't be long before I was public enemy number one. "So... You like this place?"

"It's alright." I make small talk. "A change in the weather to Weatherfield... No pun intended."

"You'll fit right in." He grins, nudging me slightly.

"Not too sure... Bumped into Debbie yesterday." I tell him. "I'm pretty certain she's not gonna let this go lightly. Thanks for telling your brother by the way..."

"Which one?" He frowns. "Pete?"

"No the other one... Quit digging a hole." I groan.

"Ah Finn wouldn't hurt a fly." He reassures me. "Wait till Pete gets his hands on you, he tried to kill me once. Literally."

"Yeah so I heard." I mutter.

"Oh so you haven't been keeping quiet yourself then?" He catches me out. "Knew I was too irresistible."

"Don't big your part up." I glare at him. "Anyway, I think I've had enough people try to kill me. You'd think I'd be trained in karate by now."

"You're good mates with Chas then." He diverts the subject.

"We get on." I reply.

"Maybe you should exchange stories sometime, you seem to have a lot in common." He suggests.

"I'd rather leave the past in the past." I tell him. "That's why I'm here."

"To make a new track record." He grins and I give him a look as we stop outside a house. "Here you are, this is Jimmy's place... Why did you want to see him again?"

"Well I'm not gonna sleep with him if that's what you're worried about." I scoff and he laughs slightly.

"I wasn't." He blows me a kiss flirtatiously. "Catch you later."

"Yeah whatever." I mutter, watching him go before hesitantly knocking on the door.

"No I don't want to buy your scones Edna-" A man answers the door, stopping mid-sentence when he sees me. "Oh hello."

"Hi..." I stammer, unsure of what to say. "Carla Connor... I'm Charity's... Well... I work with her. In your business, I mean. I don't know whether you know that. You are Jimmy right?"

"Yeah that's me, come in." He offers, looking confused and stepping aside so I can enter the house.

"Who is it Jimmy?" I hear a female voice yell from the kitchen, the smell of burnt toast filling the house. I enter the living room and see a blonde woman fussing around three children, in the conjoined kitchen. "Oh hello... Who are you?"

"Uh..." I mumble, bewildered by the surroundings. "Carla, I-"

"You want a kid?" She interrupts me, flustered. "Going cheap or three for two if you want a bargain."

"This is my wife Nicola." Jimmy informs me and I nod slowly.

"Nice to meet you..." I muster.

"And these are my children; Angel, Elliot and little Carl." He explains, pointing to each one individually.

"Do you have any chocolate?" One of them pipes up.

"Elliot eat your cereal." Nicola orders, directing him back to his seat.

"It's soggy." He complains.

"No it's not!" She objects.

"It is soggy mum." Angel argues and I stand there awkwardly. I could now see why Jimmy was selling his half in the business, it looked like hard enough work living here.

"Sorry about this." Jimmy ushers me into a quieter area of the house. "Did you want something?"

"I heard you were selling your part in the business." I cut straight to the point, not wanting to be in this house any longer than I had to.

"It's been on my mind for a while yes, it's just... Well selling half a haulage business isn't the easiest thing to do nowadays." He explains. "There's hardly people queuing round the block. I've been off the mark because of the kids and Charity has been inside as I'm sure you know... Nicola was managing it for a bit but she's returned to her old job now. But money isn't good, I could do with getting on with it. I don't suppose you know anyone who would be interested?"

"...How about me?" I say without thinking and he blinks. "I mean... I used to own a factory. I have experience and, well, the money from my old business."

"Are you serious?" He questions me and I nod hesitantly. What was I doing? Throwing myself straight into a business I knew nothing about?

* * *

"Do you have nowhere else to go?" Chas asks me, as she fetches my drink.

"Not really no." I admit, taking a sip of my wine. "Where else is there to go? Unless I wanna go roll around with the pig."

"Don't talk about my brother like that." She grins and I roll my eyes.

"Haven't met him properly yet." I mutter. "Think I annoyed him at first appearance though."

"Yeah well stay out of his way for as long as possible." She advises me. "Has Charity mentioned him at all?"

"The name's cropped up a fair few times." I shrug. "I think she's making the whole 'pretending she hates him when actually she loves him' thing a bit obvious."

"So come on then, why did you visit Jimmy?" She raises her eyebrows. "I saw you with Ross this morning."

"He was showing me where the cottage was!" I argue. "I don't know I think I might have dropped myself in it."

"Why?" She narrows her eyes.

"I kind of... Told Jimmy I would be willing to buy his share of the business." I groan.

"Well that's great!" She exclaims. "Isn't it?"

"Well... It's a big risk. It's a haulage business..." I mutter. "Then again, I never knew how to run a knicker factory, it just fell into my hands. At least I won't fall in love with my partner this time... I had a habit of doing that at Underworld."

"I don't know." Chas shrugs. "Charity has lesbian tendencies."

"Tendencies?" I laugh.

"I mean it!" She nods, a smile creeping over her face. "It kind of runs in our family... Our Debbie had a girlfriend once; Jasmine. Charity had an affair with Zoe, her husbands sister. And... Well you know about my Aaron."

"My sister is a lesbian." I ponder. "Anyway, enough with the family tree."

"Yeah I wanna know about you and Ross." She grins.

"Ok so basically, there's this thing called sex, do you want me to explain it to you?" I tease.

"Yeah go on then." She winks as Aaron enters with Robert. "Oh so you do decide to show your face then."

"I've been working." He persists and Chas automatically gets their drinks without asking what they wanted.

"Cop off again last night?" Robert looks at me and I glare at him.

"No!" I argue. "Why are you so interested in my life? Aaron I think your boyfriend wants me."

"Oh yeah because everyone wants you don't they?" Robert rolls his eyes, but receives a worried glance off Aaron. "I love you." He goes to kiss him on the cheek but is brushed off by Aaron's embarrassment. He didn't look like the sort of guy who relished in public displays of affection.

"Uhh..." Chas mutters. "Why am I always single?"

"Because all of your ex's end up dead." Aaron reminds her. "Or you cheat on them."

"Snap!" I exclaim, probably louder than I intended.

"Maybe we should hook up after all." She drones, handing Robert his pint.

"Yeah well the offer is there." I give her a flirtatious look, before bursting into laughter as I finish my drink and exit the pub.


	7. Signing the Contract

**Chapter 7: Signing The Contract**

"Have you got something to tell me?" Charity asks as soon as I enter the office.

"I don't know have you got something that you forgot to mention?" I raise my eyebrows, putting my bag down on my desk.

"You're buying Jimmy's shares?" She butts in.

"You didn't even tell me Jimmy had shares!" I exclaim. "I had to find out from your daughter."

"So you thought you would just go ahead and buy them without checking with me first?" She persists.

"Well I seemed to think the topic was untouchable." I argue as she narrows her eyes.

"What if I wanted to buy them?" She raises her voice slightly.

"You don't have the money to buy them!" I retort. "Your business has sunk as it is and you've been inside for a year."

"Yeah so everyone keeps reminding me." She rolls her eyes. "...I suppose if I was going to let anyone be my business partner, you're not the worst bet."

"Don't thank me too much." I mutter.

"I can trust you?" She checks and I nod confidently.

"I know how difficult it can be, having a new partner in your business." I sigh. "I fell in love with mine... One murdered the love of my life and then attempted to burn me alive... One raped me and then got killed by his mother... One of them had an affair with someone who was practically a teenager... And one of them was lovely, so perfect. My last husband... We could have been so happy..."

"So what did he do?" Her voice softens slightly, despite the shock in her expression.

"Nothing." I say the word gently. "I cheated on him."

"Oh." She mumbles.

"And then in order to ensure he didn't find out I made him sell his business and run off with me once we were married." I tell her.

"Which I'm guessing didn't work." She assumes and I nod.

"Tracy flaming Barlow." I say under my breath. "Lucky you've never run into her."

* * *

"You took your time." Jimmy greets me as I enter his house.

"I've never signed a contract without reading it over several times beforehand." I inform him. "Trust me, bad things can happen otherwise."

"Right." He nods. "And your decision is?"

"My decision is... Where's the dotted line?" I pull a pen out of my bag and his face lights up. "The cash has been transferred."

"Sign here then please." He hands me several sheets of paper and I scribble my signature down multiple times.

"Couldn't wait to get rid of this could you ey?" I grin.

"Hey, it's been a great business." He tells me, looking quite emotional about the departure. "But we all have to move on and I trust you will do it justice. You already have, by the look of the books."

"I won't let you down." I shake his hand firmly as the front door flies open and Nicola claps eyes on our entwined hands.

"Oh hello." She greets, bitterly. "So this is what you do when I'm slaving away at work is it?"

"Carla's just bought the business." He tells her, letting go of my hand.

"Fab." She nods, disinterestedly. "So you'll have no reason to come over here again."

"Nico!" Jimmy exclaims before turning back to me. "How about I buy you a drink later. Teach you anything you don't yet know."

"Oh yeah thanks for the offer..." Nicola drones, putting her hands on her hips. "Not your business anymore, remember? You are officially a stay at home dad."

"It's a date." I pull a face at Jimmy before subtly exiting the house, Nicola's death stare following me out. I am heading up the path before I hear a whistle from behind me. I know who it is before I even turn around and my eyes fall on Ross, striding towards me.

"Don't you ever have any work to do?" I call over to him.

"Been to see Jimmy?" He avoids the question. "Should I be jealous?"

"Well that's your decision." I pull my hair back as the wind blows it in my face. "I've just bought his share in the business actually."

"Ooh, get you." He nudges me, beginning to walk beside me. "So you're sticking around for good then?"

"That was the plan from the beginning." I narrow my eyes. "Don't be getting any ideas."

"Me? Never." He scoffs. "Cheeky drink in the Woolie later though?"

"I have plans." I turn him down.

"Well then cancel them." He insists.

"No!" I argue.

"Tomorrow then?" He continues.

"Probably working late." I shrug him off. "Now that I'm a high powered business woman again, I can go back to dating rich, successful, good looking men."

"Who said it was a date?" He winks at me before walking off and I try to conceal the smile on my cheeks. "Seven thirty tomorrow, don't be late."

* * *

"Woah, what's going on in here?" I ask, entering the Woolpack with Jimmy. There was loud chatter going on and empty bottles of champagne lining the bar. Balloons were jotted around the room, and sandwiches laid out on one of the tables, although none of it looked overly planned. "Is it someone's birthday?"

"Robert and Aaron are engaged!" Chas shrieks, already clearly tipsy.

"Ah, really?" My eyes light up, focusing on Robert's happy smile. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Robert shakes my hand appreciatively.

"So come on then, details." I dump my bag on the bar, suddenly ignoring Jimmy. "Who proposed to who? Must say, I didn't have you down as the marrying type Aaron."

"Yeah he's not." Chas drones, taking another gulp of champagne as she passes me my large glass of wine.

"I proposed." Robert coughs slightly. "It kind of came out of nowhere... And Aaron looked as if I had just announced a murder plan."

"But now they're gonna live happily ever after." Chas exclaims, clinking her glass with mine.

"As if." Aaron mutters, entwining his hand with Robert's.

"See? So much enthusiasm." Robert grins as Chas pulls me to the side.

"Can we get splattered?" She whispers at me, pouring herself another glass of champagne. "I really want to get drunk."

"I can see you're enthusiastic about this too." I point out.

"Just shocked." She shrugs. "We can toast the fact that we will forever be single and lonely."

"Oh ta very much." I mutter, but smile at her all the same.

"Except for picking up toy boys along the way." She grins. "Please?"

"Fine." I sigh, taking a large gulp of my wine. "But I don't build up a good reputation when I'm drunk."

"Neither do I." She claps her hands excitedly. "But everyone already knows that."

* * *

 **Please review kids!x**


	8. Engagement Party

**Chapter 8: The Engagement Party**

"Are you two on a mission or something?" Debbie enters, eyeing up her auntie as she sips her lager rapidly from a straw.

"Something like that." Chas slurs at her. "You wanna join us?"

"No thanks." She shakes her head. "I'm looking after the kids tonight, just came to say congrats to my cousin here."

"Cheers." Aaron raises his glass to her. "I'll bet Cain's having a fit."

"He's actually alright." She shrugs. "I think he's softening in his old age."

"Ooh, unlucky for Moira." Chas giggles and I nudge her playfully. Debbie gives us a look which implies she didn't understand the joke before collecting herself and leaving.

"I don't know about her." I mutter, pouring myself another glass of wine.

"Only because you slept with her ex!" She exclaims.

"I've slept with lots of people's exes, they don't necessarily hold a grudge against me." I tell her, before pausing. "Well most of them do but..."

"Already making your mark." Chas pokes me.

"Oi, any chance of service around here?" Adam asks, who had been waiting patiently at the bar for five minutes. Chas exchanges a look with me, we were hanging around in the corner, stood at alternative sides of the bar. I take it upon myself to step in, knowing that if she attempted to pull a pint now, it would go all over the floor.

"Yeah what can I get you?" I head round to Chas' side of the bar, and she laughs at me as I gather a glass from underneath it.

"I thought bar work was below you!" She reminds me.

"I never said that!" I object, realising how snobbish I sounded. "I helped Nick out once in his bar when he was low on staff."

"Oh there you go, years of experience then." She grins.

"Do you want me to help out or not?" I jibe, turning back to Adam. "Yes sir, what can I get you?"

"Sir." Chas explodes in fits of laughter and I can't help but laugh myself at this.

"How much have you two had?" Adam raises his eyebrows at us. "Pint of bitter and a white wine spritzer please."

"I've always wanted to get my hand round one of these." I grip the pump fiercely and pull it down.

"Bet you have." Chas continues to make dirty remarks. "Ey, Adam, if you ever want a freebie, she's into lads your age."

"Chas!" I exclaim, as beer floods out onto the floor, around my heels.

"I think you might have missed the glass." He points out as I raise my feet one at a time out of the sticky puddle that surrounded them.

"These cost a fortune!" I huff.

"Maybe you shouldn't be wearing heels on a farm then." She digs at me and I shoot her a look.

"I may as well serve myself here!" Adam rolls his eyes as his girlfriend appears behind him.

"Shift, come on." She clicks her fingers at me, which I find extremely rude.

"Oi, who said you could come behind here?" I ask Victoria as she takes hold of the pump.

"Uh, I work here?" She reminds me. "Unlike you."

"Yeah in the kitchen." I recall.

"Correct but it doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to not know how to pull a pint." She retaliates at me and I turn to see Chas, leant up against the bar with a hand clapped over her excited grin.

"Let her have it." She tells me, passing me another glass of wine. "And you can have this."

* * *

"Bit lively in here!" I'm pulled from my daze by the sound of Charity's voice.

"Oh hello." I call over to her, draped up against the table I was sat at with Chas. "Howdy partner."

"She's been telling me all about your latest contact..." Chas chips in.

" _Contract_." Charity corrects her, sitting down at our table opposite me. "How much have you had?"

"A lot." She slurs, waving her straw in the air in the process. "Boss? Another drink please!"

"You're the boss." Charity points out and I start laughing hysterically.

"Aren't you going to congratulate uh... Your husband, brother, uncle... Cousin... Whoever he is to you lot." I point a finger at Aaron.

"Oh yeah, commiserations and all that." Charity yells over to him. "It sucks, trust me."

"I'll drink to that." Chas raises her empty glass as I pull myself up, making my way behind the bar again. I dose out two shots, before turning to Charity.

"You joining in?" I ask her and she hesitates before shrugging.

"Why not?" She pulls a face. "Could be dead tomorrow."

"Where's the karaoke?" Chas yells, which makes Aaron look even more embarrassed.

"Hopefully locked away." He forces a smile at her.

"Ooh! That's what me and Carla want to sing um..." Her brow furrows in thought for a second. "Locked Out Of Hell."

"Heaven." Charity nudges her.

"Cheers, I suppose I am." She widens her eyes as I come over, placing all three shots down on the table.

"Do you reckon she needs anymore?" Charity asks me.

"I reckon she's a grown woman and can do as she likes." I shrug. "Besides, makes me look sober."

"Which categorically you are not." Charity points out. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"They ran away... I spilt beer on them." I mutter, clinking my shot glass with Chas' before raising it to my lips.

"Fruity." Chas gurgles.

"It's vodka!" I cackle as she falls back against her chair, which dangerously tips back onto its hind legs before returning to its original position.

* * *

"I think I'm drunk..." Chas mutters, staring down into her empty glass. "I wanna go on the karaoke again."

"Well I don't think that's a good idea." Charity mothers us, as I lean my head on Chas' shoulder.

"Why not?" She frowns at her.

"Because the microphone wasn't to be used to make erotic gestures." She points out.

"But you found it funny." I remind her.

"Course I did!" She exclaims. "But I would, I've got lower maturity levels than Noah."

"Than Moses." Chas adds and she nods in agreement.

"I think it's bedtime for you." Charity claps her hands, helping Chas up.

"No, I don't wanna go to bed." She groans. "I want that bottle of whiskey that I hid behind the sofa."

"Ok well I'll bring that up to you for a midnight feast." Charity suggests.

"Will you really?" Her eyes widen.

"Yeah." Charity lies, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"My beautiful baby boy." Chas stumbles over to Aaron, squeezing his cheeks before falling into his chest. "I'm so... Happy..."

"Seems it." Aaron mutters, as she's pulled off him by Charity. I watch as she is carted away, her arm draped around Charity's shoulder.

"Goodnight..." She murmurs as she leaves and a few people wave in recognition.

"Right!" I exclaim, glancing across at Paddy, who was sat looking depressed with a glass of whiskey in his hand. "You and me, on the dance floor."

"I'm not... Really a dancer." He mumbles, so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Ah come on, it's not every day you get an offer from someone like me." I poke him in the arm, pulling myself up and attempting to sit down on his lap.

"No it's not... Luckily." He sighs, trying to force me off him.

"Ross get your girlfriend sobered up yeah?" I hear someone ask and my head instantly turns to the doorway, where Ross was raising his eyebrows at my drunken state.

"'Scuse me." I point at him. "Who gave _you_ permission to look at me?"

"Ok let's get you home." Ross comes over, pulling me up off Paddy and noticing I had nothing on my feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"They'll be shoved in your gob if you don't get your hands off me." I snap, fiercely and he holds his hands up.

"Ok, not touching you." He says, with a grin on his face. "But it would be a lot more dignified, if you came with me now."

I glance around the room, at the faces staring at me. I could tell that I had made an impression here, and probably not a good one.

"Ok." I raise my voice, forcing myself to stand and falling back against the wall.

"Woah, ok, I've got you." Ross grabs me from behind, his eyes focus on mine, deep and meaningful. He tears them away from me, momentarily, lifting me up in a swift movement and carrying me out the pub.

"Oi!" I yell, as several episodes of laughter erupt from the punters. He carries me outside and the cold air hits me immediately. "Where we going?"

"Home." He tells me, firmly.

"Clubbing?" I negotiate and he shakes his head, a wicked smile on his face.

"Not tonight sweetheart." He grins.

"Don't call me that." I mutter, now allowing him to carry me down the path without fuss. "My heart is most definitely not sweet. It's icy."

"Could've fooled me." He sighs, as we reach the flats. "You got your key?" I indicate to the bag that was gripped in my hand and he puts me down, leaning me up against the brickwork and searching my bag. Once we were in, up the stairs, and safely in the flat, he carries me into the bedroom and lays me down on my bed.

"Thanks for that, emergency services, you can go now." I mumble, before my eyes meet his again, and as they do, I lean in. I don't know why, but I was drunk and stupid and at this time of night I needed some form of security. His lips are warm, passionate. But I don't get to determine this any further, as he has pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Letting you sleep." He smiles, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"But I just threw myself at you." I point out, as if he was unaware.

"I might be a criminal, an attempted murderer, a cheater, a lousy father..." He tells me. "But I don't take advantage of women when they're drunk. Especially not you."

"How very big of you." I sigh, my eyes closing as my head rolls to one side and I feel the soft duvet entwined between my fingers. A sudden warmth encases me as Ross lays a blanket over my frame, his breath warm in my ear.

"Goodnight." He whispers, before the light goes out.

* * *

 _ **Review yeah?;) x**_


	9. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Visitor**

"Morning." I hear Ross' voice as soon as I emerge from the bedroom and stare at him blankly.

"What are you doing here?" I groan.

"Making you breakfast." He informs me. "Red sauce or brown?"

"Did you stop over?" I search my memory.

"Sorry we don't have that one." He grins and I give him a death stare. "I slept on the sofa. I wasn't leaving you on your own all night."

"Oh how little you know me..." I mutter, pouring myself a glass of water. "The amount of drunken escapades I've survived on my own. I'm still here, unlucky for some."

"But I'm a good bloke." He points out.

"No you're not." I shake my head.

"Ok so I'm not your type!" He rolls his eyes, placing a bacon butty on the kitchen counter.

"That's the problem, you're exactly my type." I tell him. "Except _I'm_ clearly not yours, because I don't do carbs on days like these."

"Where you going?" He asks, as I rudely push the plate away.

"To get dressed for work." I reply, bluntly. "You eat it. Then get out."

* * *

"How's the head?" Chas' eyes light up slightly as I enter the Woolpack.

"It's yours I'm worried about." I respond, peering around the room. "I'm not here on a social call."

"Oh I am honoured..." She mutters.

"I'm looking for Pete." I explain. "Hasn't been in has he?"

"Thinking of working on the other brother now?" She grins before noticing the look on my face. "Ehem, haven't seen him, no."

"He's supposed to be doing a shift this morning." I sigh.

"Pete?" She frowns. "Why?"

"Because we need drivers and he was up for the job." I exclaim. "Else we won't get this shifted."

"Try Emma's?" She suggests, before looking distractedly behind me.

"...What?" I mumble, slowly turning to see what she was looking at, shocked at who I see.

"Chelle?" I gasp, throwing my arms around her so she almost couldn't breathe. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd surprise you." She grins. "I didn't really know where to go so I told the taxi to drop me off here, it's the sort of place you'd be."

"And this is?" Chas musters from behind us and I turn to her.

"Oh this is my friend Michelle, Chelle this is Chas, the landlady here." I introduce as Michelle gives a slight wave.

"Ah, Carla's told me a lot about you." Chas narrows her eyes.

"All good I hope." She replies.

"Not really..." Chas mutters, before going to serve a waiting customer.

"What's up with her?" Michelle pulls a face, as I ask myself the same question.

"Hangover." I state and she nods in understanding. "Without sounding rude... I have a lot on today. You didn't exactly pick the best time."

"Oh well I am sorry." She rolls her eyes, squeezing my arm. "You'll always be a high powered business woman wherever you go."

"Tell you what." I produce a set of keys from my bag. "They're to my flat, it's number four in the block down there. Get sorted and I'll see if I can clock off early."

* * *

"You got that file?" I hold my hand out, without looking up from my work.

"Say please?" Charity teases me.

"Why? You gonna sack me?" I shoot her a look and she raises her eyebrows.

"Wow someone is hanging aren't they?" She grins, standing up and bringing the file over to me, perching on the edge of my desk. "Or does this have something to do with you and Ross last night?"

"Ey?" I glare at her.

"Witnesses saw you leaving the pub together." She informs me.

"Yeah well if those 'witnesses' were actually witnessing anything then what they would have actually witnessed was Ross carrying me out of the pub because I was sloshed." I explain, which causes her to look highly confused.

"Kinky." She finally mutters and I roll my eyes.

"Any chance of me getting the afternoon off?" I ask her, coming out with it randomly.

"What? Why?" She exclaims, turning back to me.

"Because my friend has arrived from Manchester and she's kind of sat alone in my flat right now." I tell her. "I am the boss I don't know why I'm asking your permission."

"Uh yeah, and I'm also the boss." She points out. "We have that paperwork to do."

"Yeah well I'll do it." I practically beg her. "I will, I'll get up earlier tomorrow and do it. Look, it's not like me to put anything before work. But this is my best friend, I haven't seen her for weeks... Plus I want to know whether Nick is still pining for me."

"...Fine." She sighs, holding her hands up. "Like you said there's nothing I can do about it. But you're going to make it up to me."

"I will." I smile. "I promise."

* * *

"So come on then." I sit down on the sofa, passing a glass of wine to Michelle. "How's Sean?"

"Sean? Before the factory and Nick?" Her eyes widen. "The farm air really has done something to you."

"Just working my way up." I kick her gently.

"He's fine, him and Billy are still going strong." She informs me.

"And um... How's he doing at the factory?" I insert and she raises her eyebrows.

"I knew it wouldn't last long!" She giggles. "The factory is fine, Kate's really stepped up, she's filling your shoes excellently. Obviously they all miss you and it'll never be the same but the turnover is good."

"Aidan still with Eva?" I ask and she nods as I dare to ask the next question. "Nick back with Leanne?"

"...No." She shakes her head firmly, which surprised me, a slight warmth filling my body. "He hasn't had anyone since you left. He hasn't dared. He misses you too much, everyone can tell."

"Oh..." I feel guilt wring in my stomach, twisting in a way that made me feel sick.

"Why?" She narrows her eyes. "You've found someone else..."

"No I have not." I deny, her eyes widening.

"Yes you have! Who?" She exclaims.

"I haven't Chelle!" I argue. "Ugh... I just slept with someone when I was drunk that's all... It's just a rebound."

"Who?" She persists. "Show me a picture!"

"No!" I yell.

"Why, because he's seventy eight?" She grins.

"Quite the opposite actually." I mutter.

"...Don't tell me you're pulling a Peter?" She sighs.

"Oh come on." I drone. "He's not a teenage babysitter... And neither of us are married."

"Sounds like foundations for a suitable relationship to me." She shrugs. "For anyone but yourself."

"It's not a 'relationship'." I continue, annoyed at Michelle's persistence. "It was a one night stand, that's all."

"So... When Megan told me that you were carried from the building drunk last night by him, you're saying nothing happened?" She recalls and I blink at her, trying to register her expression.

"...Why were you talking to Megan?" I frown, in an attempt to divert the topic.

"I ordered a drink, she was sat alone, I was sat alone, we got talking." She says, slowly as if teaching a child to understand. "You've made your mark here haven't you?"

"...He just made sure I got home safe." I lie, although she could see right through me. "And then spent the night here-"

"Ha!" She exclaims.

"On the sofa!" I shout, my face breaking out into a smile as I hit her with a cushion.

"Yeah right." She folds her arms, eyeing me up smartly. "As long as you're enjoying yourself babe, that's all that matters."

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review as I haven't been getting many! Sorry for the delay, been very busy xx**_


	10. The Next Step

**Chapter 10: The Next Step**

"You'll take care yes?" Michelle asks me, taking my hand and kissing me on the cheek briefly.

"Don't I always?" I smile at her.

"And be careful about this... Ross." She pauses. "Or whatever his name is."

"Chelle!" I object.

"Alright." She squeezes my hand. "See you soon, love you."

"Love you too." I sigh as she gets into the taxi, waving to her as it drives off into the distance.

"Damn, didn't have time to get her number." Ross approaches me, pointing at the now invisible cab.

"She's married." I mutter, he was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"So?" He raises his eyebrows and I shoot him a look. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No." I reply, bluntly.

"Bag of pork scratchings?" He teases.

"Definitely not." I respond.

"Me to get run over by a tractor?" He grins.

"If I can drive it." I mutter, still quite distant after seeing Michelle off. I was still getting used to these surroundings and talking about the past hadn't helped. "I've got to get to work." I sigh, walking straight past him. "I'll see you later, or not."

* * *

"Charity." Ross' voice interrupts our conversation abruptly as the door to the office flies open.

"Uh, excuse me?" Charity practically yells, her eyes wide as they focus on him. "You can't just burst in here. We could have been having a meeting."

"But you're not." He indicates, looking briefly at me. "She has her feet up on the table."

"She?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I need you to take Moses for a bit." He shoots me a cheeky grin before aiming the request at Charity.

"Uh, no?" She sasses. "Why, you got a hot date with Edna?"

"I'm being serious." He rolls his eyes. "I've got a job on."

"Oh right so you're dumping your son to go off and do some dodgy job?" She argues.

"It's not..." He stops. " _That_ dodgy... Just got some stuff to shift... From a warehouse... To my van."

"You haven't got Aaron in on it this time have you?" I chip in and he gives me a funny look. "Chas told me, you got him into trouble last time."

"No, I thought I'd do it with Noah instead." He teases, sarcastically, which receives a glare off Charity. "Come on, you clock off in five minutes."

"We run the business, it's up to us when we clock off thank you." She scoffs. "Besides I've got an appointment to get my nails done in town."

"So take him with you?" He suggests.

"No!" She retorts. "Last time he got nail glue in his hair... They charged me for it and all."

"Oh look, if it'll shut you both up, I'll look after him." I announce, without thinking.

"You?" Ross raises his eyebrows.

"Oh well in that case then, you'll have to save your Fagin role play for some other time." I snap.

"If _you_ role play with me I will." He winks, placing Moses' carry cot on the desk in front of me. "Bottles are in there along with nappies, if you run out of milk there's a pump to your left."

"Excuse me?" Charity hisses.

"Gotta go." He says quickly, pecking me on lips before I can stop him. "Thanks babe, you're a star."

"He's really taken a shine to you." Charity jibes once he has left.

"Lucky old me ey?" I sigh.

* * *

"Hi Carla... And Moses apparently." Chas frowns as I enter the Woolpack.

"Ross has lumbered me with him." I tell her, placing the carry cot down on the bar.

"Aw, getting to know your stepson?" She grins, which is soon shot down by the look I give her. "So anyway, how come? I didn't think kids were you know, your thing."

"Well they're not." I shrug. "I've always been business orientated, kids were never really a thing until... Well... Until I kind of..."

"What?" Chas frowns.

"I uh, I miscarried a few years ago." I explain and her face falls slightly. "Until then the idea of being a mother was completely out of the question. But I was with Peter at the time and... I loved him to pieces. I did consider getting an abortion but I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't kill his baby, or mine. But he cheated on me. In fact he was cheating all the way through my pregnancy, on our wedding night even. Then when I found out, everything just erupted. I was put in the frame for Tina's murder; his bit on the side... I think all the stress just got to me and, she chose to opt out... A little girl... Anyway, enough of my rambling. Red wine please."

"Carla..." She sighs, taking my hand in hers. "I'm so sorry."

"What have you run out or something?" I try and divert the topic. "What kind of a bar doesn't sell red wine? I'll be putting that on your trip advisor review... Then again I don't review bars, I just drink in them-"

"Carla." She stops me and I meet her gaze.

"It's fine, it's done now." I shrug it off. "Plus it was ages ago, I'm over it."

"You never get over something like that." She assures me.

"Happens to loads of women." I shake my head. "No, I've moved on... And now I'm stuck with this little fella for the next few hours."

"Then you shouldn't be drinking on duty." She flashes me a smile. "What's Ross paying you?"

"He's not." I reply. "Well actually, he's probably paying me in 'Ross love'. Which is something I did not ask for."

"All sounds a bit dodgy to me." She pulls a face. "He's smitten with you."

"He's really not." I stifle a laugh. "He just wants me to decorate his bedroom."

"You know..." She pauses. "And I shouldn't really say this because I mean, I don't want to encourage you. But he's a good guy, deep down... And I mean _really_ deep down. He loved Donna, there-"

"Donna?" I question.

"Donna Windsor, it was complicated but... She died, from suicide, well... She fell off a building." She explains. "After being given a few weeks to live with cancer. It broke him. Our Debs was the one who put him back on his feet."

"That's awful..." I trail off. "He didn't really strike me as the type of guy to..."

"Fall in love?" She finishes my sentence and I nod. "Carla... Do you feel anything for him? Because maybe it's best to set him straight if not. He's a flirt... And as much as I can't stand him, as well as most of the village. It's best if you told him the truth."

* * *

"Hi." I greet, as Ross' door opens and he stands with his arms folded. "I saw your car on the drive and thought you'd want him back now... I mean, not that he's been any hassle of anything."

"Hmm." He takes Moses off me, inspecting him. "Fed, watered, still breathing. Pretty good for an amateur."

"Uh says the teenage boy who is still stealing from 'Toys R Us'." I scoff and he smiles, placing Moses down in his chair.

"You want a beer?" He offers, cracking one open for himself.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" I reply, my cheeks hinting at a smile.

"Sorry the champagne and caviar delivery is running a little late." He jokes and I roll my eyes. "That's not really my style."

"It's not really mine either." I admit, stepping closer to him. "Maybe we're not complete opposites after all."

"...Hey?" He frowns, his face suddenly resembling a look of seriousness.

"Be honest with me." I swallow, closing the gap between us further, so that I was inches away from him. "Is this a wind up? Or are you just fooling around? Because it seems like the kind of thing you would do."

"...I guess you don't really know me either then." His eyes melt as they meet mine, his breath warm on my cheek as his stubble brushes my chin ever so slightly. "Then again, we've got time to learn... Hmm?"

"I guess so." I whisper, before my lips meet his, and I'm dragged yet again into his embrace. An embrace that felt so good, but so bad, but at the same time; so right.

* * *

 _ **Finished! Hope you liked this, it was just a little experiment really. Drop a review to let me know what you thought and thanks for following this fic!x**_


End file.
